


A Small Chat

by fluffytheperson



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, ChatsChat AU, Holiday Fic Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffytheperson/pseuds/fluffytheperson
Summary: Alya is annoyed with a lack of content for her blog due to poor media coverage on Chat Noir. She attempts to rectify that with a semi-impromptu interview.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	A Small Chat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jyrie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jyrie).



> This story was written for the Miraculous Ladybug Holidays Fanfiction Exchange  
> First fic here on AO3, and generally in awhile, so feel free to leave any advice in the comments.

* * *

**Morning, in the Library**

* * *

“Why does the media treat Chat Noir as second fiddle to Ladybug?” Alya setting her tablet aside in frustration.

Marinette looks up from her homework, only to find Alya holding her face in her hands, just trying not to start ranting about Chat Noir in the middle of the library. An attempt that failed in less than 3 seconds.

“I mean sure Ladybug comes up with the plan, fixes the damage and cleanses the Akuma, so it’s fair that she gets a lion's share of the credit, but Chat gives her a chance to do so, gosh dang it,” Alya’s pacing around the table having given up on sitting while ranting, “I mean Chat takes the hit for her when he can! He saved me during the Stoneheart incident, not to mention the fact he got Ladybug to get out there and try to correct her mistakes after Ivan was akumatized! But noooooo...he’s ‘just a sidekick’ and only ‘worthy of rank 10’ on the global street-level sidekick charts, beat out by the Sparrow! And he’s not really street-level! But that’s not the point! The news completely ignored Chat’s presence in the last akuma attack, I mean he literally hauled Quick Freeze across the city in under five minutes to where Ladybug was partly frozen! And all they do is talk about how amazing it was how she brought him across the city!” Alya pauses to take a breath, not caring about or not noticing the few other people in the library staring at her, before continuing “She’s great I get that, but she literally couldn’t do anything during the last attack, because she was stuck. I mean what am I supposed to post on my blog about this last attack! I got hit by Quickfreeze right at the start, and the news completely disregarded Chat. So, I can write on what Ladybug did, but Chat Noir was talking with the victim in the background and no one made a move to interview him before they left. What do you think, Marinette?” Alya inquires as she finally returns to her seat next to the bluette. 

“Well, maybe you could try to get an interview with Chat?”

“He’s done maybe three interveiws ever and all of those were with Ladybug; he doesn’t do one-on-ones. No one but Ladybug seems to have a reliable way to reach him.”

Marinette pauses, resting her hand on her chin. “Well...maybe you can catch him on one of his patrols.” Alya doesn’t miss the faint blush that danced across Marinette’s before she continued, “He actually passes by the bakery whenever Ladybug isn’t out.”

“That’s worth a shot” Alya says as she starts to plan out her key questions.

* * *

**That Night**

* * *

Alya is waiting in the park near the Dupain-Cheng Bakery, having snuck out of her house, while her parents and little sisters were asleep, in hopes of catching a particular feline. Thankfully she didn’t have to wait long to spot her cat themed hero leaping off of Marinette’s balcony.

“CHAT NOIR OVER HERE!” Alya booms, probably waking the neighbors. Chat Noir the semi-responsible hero that he is energetically swings over to the source of the commotion.

“Ah, my favorite blogger. What appears to be the issue Ms. Chat-Chatter?” Chat purrs.

“Well, I was hoping to interview you if you have the chance.” With those words Alya saw the last thing she expected to see, Chat Noir jumping up and down like a little kid who was just told that he could pick whatever candy he wanted.

“Yes, of course!” Chat cheers, but then he freezes seeming to realize that his excitement, although impressive, was not the sort of impressive he has strived for as a hero. He straightens up his posture and with evidence of energetic restraint states “I mean, yes, of course, I am available to answer a few questions right now before continuing my patrol. Although, is this street lamp enough for your phone to capture my _meow_ elous eyes.” Chat’s ‘tail’ on the other hand did not seem to get the memo about playing it cool and was still swaying in excitement well before he made his terrible pun.

“Excellent! And your eyes will show up fine. I’ll record the whole thing now and make the necessary cuts either to give you a chance to revise your answers or in the event that you say something by mistake that you don’t want the broader public to know.” Chat nods his acceptance of these terms. Alya clears her throat and begins “Hello Chat Chatters, it Alya yet again bringing you a real treat an interview with Paris’s very own Chat Noir. Now then Mr. Noir, my viewers and I have to know what happened with Quick Freeze, I mean we all know Ladybug’s side of it and while I’m sure she tried to give your side, but well the media treats you as her sidekick and actively discards many of the arguments to the contrary.”

“Honestly, there isn’t much to say. When Ladybug got frozen in place, I gave chase and started taunting him to lure him back into Ladybug’s trap. Honestly, the guy was angry over not being able to catch a cat, so I was naturally the best bait. There was a few near misses but he thankfully never caught me. By the time he realized what was going on Ladybug had smashed the glue bottle and cleansed the akuma. Honestly, I wished I asked him why he had a glue bottle for trying to catch his cat, maybe he was working on something else when his cat ran off. My turn why did you start the Chat’s Chat focusing more on me rather than my Lady?”

Alya blinks for a moment, “This is a little atypical for an interview, but the short and sweet is that you saved me during the first akuma attack and seemed to take charge and encourage Ladybug when she needed it most.”

“I really do appreciate that, little miss. Now then for my next question what is your favorite color, your fans have to know?”

And so the interview went. Chat Noir firing question after question at Alya, who through a mixture of shock and admiration for the hero answered each one honestly, and trying to smoothly retake control of the interview, but by the time she had a chance to do so she had an hour of footage of her being interviewed and a cat determined to interview her instead. However it was content worthy of the Chat’s Chat and sure enough after a few edits it would make a great bio to add to the blog. However, Marinette would have to suffer questions about why a certain cat leaped off her roof, without Alya not seeing him (or at least his figure) on any others for weeks.


End file.
